All That I'm Living For
by Rivulet027
Summary: A series of 100 words or more drabbles. Multiple themes and pairings. Pairingcentral char listed in title.
1. HunterDustin

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm just playing. The title was borrowed from an Evanescence song, don't own anything to do with them either.

Warning: This will eventually include slash, femslash and het pairings. Look in the title to see who is paired with whom. If the pairing is going to bother you please don't read it. Thank you.

First Place Together:

Hunter came up behind his brother and handed him a mug of coffee, "So what do you think of the new house?"

"It's nice," Blake said before giving him a sideways look.

"What?"

"You realize you're in love with a crazy right?" Blake asked.

Hunter followed his brother's gaze to the new trimmed hedge and his boyfriend picking up the pine branches and dumping them into the nearby wheelbarrow. Dustin was wiggling in triumph and singing to himself, "Yeah, I'm done...I'm finished...I'm finally done."

Hunter smiled, "Yeah, but it's the entertaining type of crazy you just can't get enough of."


	2. CamDustin

A/N: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. I seem to be stuck on writing Dustin slash, oh well, hope you enjoy. 

Waking Up:

Cam padded into the kitchen yawning. The smell of coffee was irresistible. Thankfully Dustin had set the timer for him and a mug nearby. He poured himself a cup, then spotted the carefully set table. There was also a note in Dustin's lazy scrawl:

_Left early. Dude check in the fridge. Then on the fridge._

He opened the fridge to the sight of pancake batter, next to box of blueberries. Cam grinned. He closed the fridge and read the note left for him in those little word magnets Dustin had insisted upon.

_I crazy love you man!_

Cam's grin widened.


	3. SydZ

Through My Eyes:

Z sat down on the bed when Syd threw the covers over herself. She reached up to pull them down, but stopped at the panicked, "No, don't!"

Z raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

Syd mumbled a reply.

"Syd, I just want to talk to you."

"I'll get you sick!"

"Please, I've already been exposed to your cold."

"It's an evil cold," Syd warned, then whimpered, "It made me ugly."

Rolling her eyes Z pulled the covers down and looked her over. Syd's hair was limp, eyes puffy and her nose red.

"Yep, still beautiful."

"Really?" Syd asked hopefully.

"Really."


	4. TommyKat

Stray:

With the phone pressed against his ear Tommy stared at the ball of fluff curled up on his desk. He really needed to learn to say no. He'd said no to the kids when they'd brought it into the lair, but then Hayley had got behind them and he'd just buckled. Finally someone picked up.

"Kat, it's Tommy."

"Hi," said a confused sleepy voice.

"How do you tell if a cat isn't a cat?" he asked.

"Only you," Kat sighed, "could forget about time differences, ask something that doesn't make sense, but does."

"Ooop, sorry."

"It's okay, you I'll forgive."


	5. TommyHayley

Author's Note: Happy Sweetest Day to my girlfriend.

Surprise:

Tommy looked over the dining room table confused and slightly panicked. He took in the meal, the candles, the wine and his mind spun. It wasn't Hayley's birthday and it couldn't be Valentine's day because they were in the middle of October. He turned to his laughing girlfriend and raised an eyebrow because she was laughing and not giving him hell.

"That look, your face," Hayley laughed before she smiled, stood and kissed him, "Happy Sweetest Day."

"What?"

"It's a Midwestern thing, my cousin celebrates. I thought it'd be a fun surprise."

"You just wanted to scare me."

"That too."


	6. CarlosAndros

Unexpected:

Carlos was sure this wasn't what TJ had meant when he'd pulled them aside and encouraged them to do their best to make Andros feel more comfortable around them. Andros had no problems leading, but when he wasn't there was this tense hesitancy to his interactions with them. Carlos had opted for slowly working his way into their leader's personal space with the occasional slap on the back, or touch to the arm for emphasis. He wasn't exactly sure how that'd gotten him pushed up against a wall with Andros kissing him, but he was willing to go with it.


	7. CamRJ

Warning: As far as I can tell this contains some spoilers. Though sadly the slash has nothing to do with it.

A Visit:

There was someone in his chair. RJ swiveled it, intent on telling...

"Cam!" he greeted enthusiastically as he dropped himself onto his boyfriend's lap and kissed him. Cam accepted the kiss. Arms wrapped around him, pulled him closer.

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?"

RJ's eyes lit up, "You finished my morpher?"

Cam tugged on his purple shirt, "You can't tell?"

"I was wondering about that."

Cam shook his head as he attached RJ's morpher to his wrist. RJ pouted.

"No," Cam told him firmly, "You're as nonsensical as Dustin, if I give you sunglasses you'll lose them."


	8. TommyHayley2

For Love:

For Love:

Tommy sat down in the chair uneasily, "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me."

He tilted his head back to look at her, "And then you'll go out on a date with me?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Yep."

"Okay," Tommy agreed as he closed his eyes tightly. He tried to ignore the sound of the scissors and what was his hair falling to the floor. He tried not to think about it. Hayley was worth it. He felt her style it then hand him a mirror.

His eyes widened. He grinned, "You know I have this friend Adam…"


	9. AdamRocky

A/N: For MnR...here's the Adam follow up.

Results:

"Quit it," Adam complained as he duck away from Rocky, "I'm trying to study."

Rocky pulled the book away from him and tossed it to the floor, "It's an online test that's not due till next Friday."

He leaned over and kissed Adam's ear, "It's not my fault you went and visited Tommy and came back with a new hair cut."

"Can't argue with his new girlfriend," Adam protested, "I don't remember you being this obsessed with my ears."

"Haven't seen them in awhile," Rocky told him before he pulled Adam into a kiss. Adam gave in, he'd study later.


	10. FranRJ

Spoilers: Path of the Rhino, tonight's episode.

A/N: Okay, so Dominic and Fran had chemistry, but I like the Fran/RJ so you end up with this.

Just a Bit Territorial:

All Casey had wanted was one of his cream sodas and he'd be the first to admit that Dominic's suggestion to teach Fran to defend herself had been a valid one, but he really was far more all over Fran than he needed to be to teach her anything.

"Fran, your breaks over," RJ announced as he walked into the room.

Fran blinked startled and checked her watch, "Ooop!"

As Fran scurried from the room Dominic started to talk to RJ and was suddenly slammed against the nearest wall. Casey's eyes widened and for a moment he worried his mentor had lost control again. RJ leaned in and voice low growled, "Don't touch my Fran."

Immediately Dominic let himself go slack, his eyes lowered to the ground. Whispered words were exchanged, ones Casey couldn't hear, but soon RJ nodded and walked from the room.

"Okay, what was that?" Casey asked.

Dominic turned to him, smile back, "Didn't know."

Casey frowned, "Did he just threaten you?"

"Never cross a wolf when he gets territorial," Dominic advised before he walked from the room.

I am never going to so much as look as his chair again, Casey decided. Wait? RJ likes Fran?


	11. Cam and Connor

A/N: No pairings, just for fun. Who had it worse Sensei or Tommy?

* * *

"My father was a guinea pig."

"Dude, so what? First Dr. O. got kidnapped and tortured, then picked up his fourth color."

"My father was a guinea pig."

"Then he was fossilized in amber!"

"Guinea pig."

"When Hayley got him out of the amber he was invisible."

Cam crossed his arms over his chest and gave Conner an unimpressed look.

"Then he went into a coma where he had to fight his three past ranger selves to wake up!"

"My father once traded bodies with Shane then Dustin. They all still occasionally crave guinea pig food."

"You win."

Cam smirked.


	12. TommyHayley3

A/N: This is the same Kaley from Right Where I Belong. It's for MnR because she said she'd take the blame, and that trip to the toy store.

* * *

The Red Dress:

"Mommy, I want the red one," four-year old Kaley Oliver declared as she reached her little hands towards the fancy red dress.

Hayley's eyes narrowed as she regarded the dress. She pressed her lips together and looked searchingly down the aisle of the local toy store. She smiled as she stepped closer to a very pretty fairy outfit, "How about this one instead? That one's Belle, but this one here is Tinkerbell. You love Tinkerbell."

Kaley regarded the new choice not only with eyes that she'd inherited from her father, but also a pout, "No, I want the red one."

Hayley took in the red shirt her daughter had insisted on changing into that morning and worried that her little girl was well into starting down a path that would have her following in her father's footsteps. She brought the Tinkerbell dress down to eye level.

Kaley shook her head, "It's not red."

"It has to be red?"

Kayley nodded, "Yes."

With an answering nod Hayley traded out the dresses and patiently waited till she had Kaley in her car seat before calling her husband, "Guess what color it had to be?"

"Red, how dead am I?" Tommy answered.

"Very."


	13. TommyAdam

A/N: A present for Moonlite-N-Roses

* * *

Accidental Kiss:

They were still, only a breath apart really. Tommy wet his lips, "I, ah didn't really mean to do that."

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

"That was um weird," Tommy managed.

"Just a little."

"So, wanna try it again?" Tommy asked hopefully.

Adam answered by going up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck. Their lips brushed again, not as hesitantly as before, but a careful exploration. Then more firmly till lips parted and tongues danced.

Adam pulled away slowly, eyes still closed, "That I meant to do."

"Thought so," Tommy agreed as he pulled Adam into another kiss.


	14. WesEric

Written for slashthedrabble on lj, their challenge 182: Bound.

Inevitable

Eric's not sure how it happened, but suddenly his name is bound to Wes'. He's ceased being referred to as Eric. Whenever anyone talks about him they seem to tack Wes' name in front of his. It's Wes and Eric this, Wes and Eric that. At first he wrote it off as them being the only members of their ranger team that lived in the past. After all Wes still had a thing for Jen, didn't he?

It's when he hears Tommy string their names together in that a tone that completely implies they're a couple that Eric can't take it anymore. If Oliver's noticed something before him, then it's the morpher's fault.

"Would you tell all your friends we're not dating?" Eric demanded as he confronted Wes.

Wes gave him a look full of faux innocence, "We're not dating?"

"We haven't dated since prep school and you know it."

"According to our friends it's inevitable," Wes pointed out.

Eric blinked.

"Inevitable," Wes tempted as he leaned in and stole a kiss.

Eric touched his lips then smirked, "Okay, as long as Tommy thinks we figured it out before he did."

Wes laughed as he moved in for another kiss.


	15. AdamDustin

A/N: This has been in the back of my head for awhile, since my gf and I saw a really nice looking yellow truck while getting some ice cream.

Yellow, Black or Green?:

"I think we should get it in yellow."

Adam paused, the dish he was drying going back into the rack as he turned to Dustin. He leaned against the counter with a look that clearly said 'no'. Dustin gave him an innocent look and held up the catalogue of the car they were considering purchasing.

"But dude," Dustin stressed, "it would look so good in yellow."

To emphasize his point Dustin turned the catalogue to show him a picture of the car in yellow. Adam smiled fondly and shook his head as he made his way over, plucked the catalogue out of Dustin's hand and tossed it on the table, with a simple, "No."

Dustin pouted.

"Your bike and car are yellow."

"But…"

Adam kissed away Dustin's protest before he pointed out, "We are trading in my car so I was thinking either black again or maybe green."

Dustin contemplated him for a moment before he snatched up the catalogue again. He flipped through it rapidly before he complained, "But there aren't any pictures of it in green. And yellow…"

Again Adam kissed him silent. He knew he'd won when Dustin's fingers threaded into his hair to pull him closer.


	16. AdamKira

A/N: Written for moonlite_n_rose on lj as a Christmas present.

With A Little Help:

Kira stopped in the doorway, her eyes widened. Standing there next to her smiling boyfriend was…a Christmas tree?

"I…" she tried as she took in the lights, the ornaments, the tinsel and the star on top. The tree added that extra bit of Christmas dazzle to their tiny apartment.

"Adam," she finally managed to breathe, "How? I thought we couldn't afford a tree?"

"I called some friends," he explained as he wrapped her into his arms and kissed her nose.

"Thank you."

"When I saw how upset you were I couldn't help myself," he smiled before they shared a kiss.


	17. CarlosAdam

A/N: Written for Serpentine85 on lj as a Christmas present and for her Carlos fic meme.

Finally:

The last time they'd ended up under the mistletoe Adam had backed away as he pointed out he was Carlos' coach. Carlos wanted this time to be different. He gave Adam a challenging look, "You haven't taught me anything in years and I'm nineteen."

Adam nodded and Carlos had a sinking feeling there would still be excuses. Then he was being hauled in and…kissing Adam was far better than he'd ever imagined. He finally understood what the girls meant when they said 'sparks'.

"Finally," someone said, "I thought we'd have to watch them dance around each other for another year."


	18. DustinJustin and DustinShane

A/N: Written for Tsukino_akume on lj as a Christmas present.

Two Mistletoe Kisses For Dustin:

His mind had slowed, he wasn't thinking about anything but kissing Dustin back. That had never happened to Justin before. He always had several different things running through his head, but now all he could think about was the feeling of Dustin's lips on his. He stepped in closer. Their bodies were pressed together and…

"You can give me my boyfriend back now," Shane interrupted.

Dustin leaned back against Shane to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Now you're under the mistletoe too."

Shane smirked and kissed Dustin. Justin shook his head, smiled at the mistletoe and walked away.


	19. BridgeSky

Written for Shurimon on lj.

Earning Kisses:

"I said I was fine," Sky grumbled.

"You're not," Bridge told him cheerfully with a shove. Sky glared, but rolled onto his stomach. Bridge nodded, sat low on his back and began to massage.

"I'm…"

"No, you're not. You're giving me a headache."

Sky winced and offered an apology right as Bridge found the knot that was troubling him. He groaned. It hurt, but it would be worth it when Bridge was done. Finally the tension in his back began to ease and he relaxed.

Bridge eased off, stretched out next to him, "Better."

"Much."

"I deserve kisses."


	20. WesEric2

Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #204 over.

A Surprise Party:

Eric stopped and stared. He turned to glare at his boyfriend, "You threw me a surprise 'over the hill' party? I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," Wes contradicted with a smile and a kiss.

The distraction allowed Taylor to sneak a birthday crown on his head. Eric rolled his eyes, "This is Max and Danny's doing."

"Is it? Taylor smirked.

"Only they would call me old and want me to wear a childish party hat."

"It's a party crown," Taylor challenged.

"For the birthday boy," Wes laughed.

Eric glared, "You are so dead when we get home."

"No, I'm not. You're going to have fun," Wes grinned at him, that boyish pleased with him grin that Eric always found irresistible.

Eric groaned, not wanting to give in, "Stop looking at me like that."

Wes' grin widened.

"Stop," Eric demanded.

Taylor laughed.

"No," Wes told him before kissing him. That's when their friends began singing happy birthday. Eric kissed Wes back, trying to ignore the song.

As Eric pulled away he realized he was going to give in and join the party. He gave Wes a calculating look, "What kind of cake did you get me?"

"Your favorite, chocolate with chocolate chip."


	21. FlynnDillion

Not That Predictable:

"What did you just call me?" Dillion asked.

"Predictable," Flynn grinned before he added, "Might have to change it though, perfectly predictable might suit ya better."

Dillion glared as he stalked over. Flynn gave him a pointed look.

"Am not," Flynn supplied in a gruff voice before arguing in his own, "Are too. We could go at it all day."

Dillion frowned, "Why would you think I was predictable?"

"Watching you and Scott, and you and Summer."

"If I'm predictable, what's going to happen next?"

Flynn smiled, "Give it time, you'll become one of the team, maybe even make us accept your sidekick. Scott and you, you'll work things out. You and Summer…"

"What about me and Summer?"

"Can't deny it, you see she likes you."

Dillion tilted his head and smirked, "Don't date girls."

"Who said Summer was a girl?"

"Don't date women then," Dillion countered, "Let me guess, your next prediction will be that I want Scott…"

"Depends, are you into tension or datin' your friends?"

Dillion crossed his arms, "Thought I was predictable."

Flynn smiled, "Give me a moment, I'll have you…"

He was cut off as Dillion pulled him in, shut him up with a kiss.


	22. MaddieAdam

A/N: I've been trying to turn this into a fic for awhile, but it actually works as a drabble. I couldn't resist playing with Maddie's frog fear.

Not Quite Ranidaphobia:

Maddie was fuming. She had reached the point that if she didn't get away and vent she'd start yelling at Nick. Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested in him anymore? Why couldn't he understand that she was over him, had been for awhile?

Of course her sister was busy on a date with Chip and she couldn't interrupt them so even though he was on a brand new mission she was sure Xander would understand that he was her only option.

The door opened before she could knock again. Maddie felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment. She was staring, but she couldn't help it.

He was staring too, then he began to blush, "Hi."

"Hi," she managed.

"I'm Adam."

"Maddie."

He stepped back to let her in and she stepped inside slowly, finding she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Maddie!" Xander greeted enthusiastically giving her a hug. She barely noticed, she tried to hug him back.

Xander stepped back and frowned, looking between them both, then shaking his head.

"No, won't ever work you two," Xander advised.

"What?" Adam asked, looking embarrassed.

"You're a frog and she has frog fear."


	23. AdamRockyAisha

A/N: This was originally written for the pranonficmeme.

Cuddles:

Aisha frowned at Adam's bed, "Do we really need cuddles?"

"Yes," Rocky insisted as he wrapped himself around Adam, "Adam needs cuddles."

"I didn't say I needed cuddles," Adam protested.

Aisha gave Adam a speculative look, taking in the tired appearance, "Rocky's right, you do."

"My grandma's going to be fine," Adam insisted.

"But you didn't know that till today," Rocky pointed out, giving Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Aisha wanted to point out that they should've done this at her house, with her queen-sized bed, not Adam's twin. Was that even a twin bed?

"Rocky against the wall," Aisha decided.

"I'm fine," Adam protested as Rocky took his shoes off and pushed himself against the wall, taking up as little room as possible.

"Sure you are," Aisha smirked, "Should I take off your shoes or are you gonna do it?"

Adam gave her a brief annoyed look before he took his shoes off and cuddled back into Rocky's waiting arms. Aisha toed out of her own shoes and crawled in. Adam sighed and pulled her closer. Aisha frowned. She moved a bit inward and wrapped her arms around Adam tightly, tangling their legs. Rocky pushed back against the wall, that just bit more, and they all moved back with him. That was better. Rocky's arms came around to encompass both of them

"Thank," Adam told them as they both felt the tension begin to ease from his body.


End file.
